In dual connectivity (DC) the UE (which may also be called terminal) can be served by two or more network nodes that may be called main/master eNB (MeNB) and secondary eNB (SeNB), or primary and secondary, or anchor and booster, and which may be seen as providing a “leg” of the dual connectivity each. The UE may be configured with a PCC (primary component carrier) or primary cell (PCell) from both MeNB and SeNB. The PCells from the MeNB and SeNB are called PCell and PSCell (primary secondary cell), respectively. The PCell and PSCell typically operate the terminal or UE independent from each other. The terminal or UE may be also configured with one or more SCCs (secondary component carrier; secondary cells of a carrier aggregate associated to a primary cell like the PCell or PSCell) from each of MeNB and SeNB. The corresponding secondary serving cells served by MeNB and SeNB may be called SCells. The terminal or UE in DC typically has separate TX/RX (transmitter/receiver) for each of the connections with MeNB and SeNB, respectively for an associated master cell group and secondary cell group. This allows the MeNB and SeNB to independently configure/control/schedule resources for the terminal or UE with one or more procedures e.g. radio link monitoring (RLM), DRX cycle, etc. on their respective PCell and PSCell.
As in single connectivity states, the terminal may be subject to limitations (e.g., regulatory and/or standard-defined limitations) pertaining to its transmission power over the cells (cell group) or carriers (carrier group) associated to each leg of the dual connectivity.